Advice
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: When Claudia needs advice on her love life, who does she go to?  Short 3-shot fic, a chapter each for: Myka, Pete, and Artie. Post 13.1
1. Chapter 1

**I want Todd to come back! I miss him! He better come back soon! :)**

* * *

><p>Part 1: Myka<p>

Myka Barring looked up at the knock on her door. "Come in," she called, hoping that it wasn't Pete with a new artifact they had to find.

But when the door opened, she was pleasantly surprised to see Claudia standing in her doorway, her arms stiff at her sides.

"Can I... Talk to you, about something?" Claudia asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Myka closed the book in her lap (Daniel Boone by John Bakeless), setting it on her nigh table. She then gestured for Claudia to sit on her bed.

Claudia moved into the room, sitting lightly on the bed. "Todd broke up with me today."

"Oh my gosh," Myka gasped, moving closer to Claudia. "Why?"

"That's the thing." Claudia went on. "He didn't tell me why. He just said that he didn't think it was a good idea to see me anymore and then he just _left._ What does that mean?"

Myka looked at the desperate girl in front of her. "Truth?" Claudia nodded. "The truth is, I have no idea. As you can see, I'm not an expert in the guy category. But you have to accept that you and Todd won't work out. But trust me, you'll find someone _so _much better than him that will like you even more-"

"I kissed Fargo," Claudia blurted.

"Fargo? The GD tech guy?"

"Yeah. After we fought off the robot bugs that were attacking us, the heat of the moment made me kiss him."

Myka paused for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"But I kissed him while I was still with Todd. And then I told him I liked Todd."

"And then Todd broke up with you."

"Yes."

Myka looked at Claudia. "Maybe you should try talking to Todd. Or Fargo. Whichever you like more." She looked at Claudia. "Was Fargo a good kisser? Really good?"

"God, Myka! You're worse than Leena was!" Claudia said quickly, before standing up. "Is Pete in his room?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Pete

"Hi-ya! Hiyo! Whoosa! Wha-"

"Pete? What are you doing?"

Pete Lattimer stopped in the midst of one of his 'karate' moves. "Claudia? Do you ever knock?

"Your doors open!"

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, sure." Pete moved forward and tugged her into his room, closing the door behind her. "Sit!" He pushed her down into his blue beanbag chair. "So, what's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd give me guy advice." Claudia muttered.

Pete looked at her suspiciously. "Why didn't you go to Myka? Hm?"

"I did!"

"And Leena?"

"I did!"

"Claudia... I don't like being a third choice." Pete sighed dramatically. "But I suppose I'll help you. What's up?"

"Todd broke up with me and-"

"Wait, Todd? The young lad with the glasses?"

"Yes."

Pete snorted. "Claud, you can do _so _much better than him. Try someone without glasses."

"But I-"

"Nope Claud. Glass-_Less. _Maybe go for the more nerdy type, like you." Pete studied her. "That tech guy who messed up the warehouse-"

"It wasn't Doug's fault!"

"-would have been good for you. If he got contacts, of course." Pete finished. Claudia blushed.

"Wait... You called him Doug." He eyed her suspiciously again. "He told us to call him Fargo."

Claudia shrugged. "I guess you kinda get on first name terms with guys after you kiss them."

Pete gasped. "You kissed him? Why didn't you tell me this first?"

"I told him I liked Todd after we finished."

Pete gasped again. "Finished what, exactly?"

"Kissing!"

"Good." Pete sighed. "No. Not good!" Pete shoved his hands in his pockets, and produced his phone. "Call him."

"What?"

"Call _Doug_. Tell him that you're sorry, that you broke up with Todd, and you enjoyed kissing him."

"Pete, I can't."

"You better, or I will." Pete put on a very high, girly voice.

"Oh Doug," He shrilled. "I just loved kissing you. I wish that we could do it again and again and again!"

Claudia jumped up while he was still talking. She shut the door behind her. "Artie." She mumbled, heading down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Artie

When Claudia entered the dining room, Artie was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee and reading an old history article. He looked up when he heard her come in. "Claudia," he greeted.

"Do you have a minute?

He paused. "You want to talk?"

"Yeah."  
>"Will this 'talk' make me feel old and uncomfortable?"<p>

"No!"  
>"Ok, then." He pulled out the chair next to him. "Sit. And Uh, talk."<p>

Claudia sat down awkwardly in the chair. "Oh-kay. Um, you remember Fargo? From this morning?"

Artie's lips pursed, and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Oh, if I ever see him again..."

"He wasn't that bad." Claudia said, guessing what Artie was thinking.

"Coming in with his fancy wires and chips and thinking he can just-"

"Fine, never mind!" Claudia said, jumping up.

"No, no, sit." Artie said, taking a deep breath. "What about Fargo?"

"I kind of kissed him and then-"

"You what?"

Claudia stiffled a laugh at the outraged look on Artie's face. "Kissed. You know, when you-"

"I know what kissing is," Artie sputtered. "But, but why did you kiss him?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. We were fighting the robots with the lightsaber-ish thing and it just kind of happened."

"But what about _Todd_?"

"He broke up with me," Claudia muttered.

"What? When?"

"Right after Fargo went back home."

"You kiseed Fargo when you were dating Todd?"

"Yeah. I feel bad." Claudia said.

"Bad that you kissed Fargo_ or_ that Todd broke up with you?"

"Both."

Artie looked considerate for a moment, when the B&B's phone rang.

"Artie, it's Vanessa!" Leena called a few moments later, from the kitchen. "She wants to talk to you."

Arite blushed, and stood up. Halfway to the kitchen, he turned and lookedback at Claudia. "Do you want me to tesla them?

"No. God, never mind!" Claudia cried, getting up and trudging up the stairs to her room. It was time to call Joshua.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is! All done! Sorry this is so bad, btw. I just wanted the last chapter finished and done!<p> 


End file.
